


under the starry sky i sing my love for you

by vityuu (nanahoney)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Late night talks, M/M, Stargazing, Stars, Viktor is a space nerd, date, just fluff, set somewhere between ep 4 and 5, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/pseuds/vityuu
Summary: “And look - that’s the Little Dipper.”“Where?” Yuuri squinted his eyes at the sky, shuffling about on the blanket they were laying on. Viktor was pointing somewhere up in the sky, at a patch of stars, that twinkled above them, but the more Yuuri squinted, less he could see what Victor was getting at.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a shameless excuse to show off how much of a space nerd i am tbh. 
> 
> written for fic help's fall event for day 7. prompt: "Space"

  
“And look - that’s the Little Dipper.”

“Where?” Yuuri squinted his eyes at the sky, shuffling about on the blanket they were laying on. Viktor was pointing somewhere up in the sky, at a patch of stars, that twinkled above them, but the more Yuuri squinted, less he could see what Victor was getting at.

Viktor shook in laughter by his side. “There.” His hand, cold and rough, grasped Yuuri’s and started drawing shapes in the sky until Yuuri saw sense in them.

His eyes widened. “Oh.” He followed Victor’s hand with his eyes, tracing the handle until he was staring up at a bright star his eyes always found no matter where was.

“And that.” Viktor sounded breathy and peaceful. “Is the North Star, the third star in the Little Dipper’s handle. People say it’s the brightest star in the sky but it’s really not.” His hand dropped from Yuuri’s to cross on his own chest.

The moon was full somewhere by the side, and the waves gently licked the sand on the beach. The night was clear, not a cloud in sight.

Yuuri smiled a bit. “Oh? Which star is the brightest, then?” He turned his head to look at Viktor. The light reflecting off the moon was playing in his hair, made his eyes shine.

His lips curled and he answered without looking at him. “That’s easy. The Sun.”

Yuuri laughed and shook his head. “I should’ve seen that coming.”

“Most certainly.” Victor grinned when he turned to return Yuuri’s gaze. “Just shows how well you know me, really.”

Yuuri shifted closer to nudge their shoulders together. “Shut up.” He turned back to the sky and reached out, gently taking his hand. He gave it a soft squeeze. “I’m getting there.”

Viktor hummed and turned back towards the sky. “There’s Lyra.” He pointed again, drew shapes Yuuri couldn't wrap his mind around.

He gave a dramatic sigh. “I’ll never know this by heart like you, Viktor.” A smile played at the corner of his lips. “I’ll always just see stars when I look up, never shapes.”

“That’s why you have me around.” His hand squeezed Yuuri’s. Yuuri glanced to the side only to see Viktor gazing back. “To extend your imagination.”

Yuuri shook in laughter. “The only reason I have you around you mean,” He teased. “What else would there be?”

Viktor’s face crumbled into an expression of pitiful, exaggerated sadness. “I knew you only wanted me for my brilliant mind.”

“Brilliant mind.” He grinned. “Sure, that’s what we’ll call it.”

“Mean.” Viktor laughed. “Let’s just go back to the stars before you break my heart once more.” He turned back towards the sky, lifted Yuuri’s hand to point at a large star. “Do you see that star? That’s Vega, it’s in the Lyra constellation -” He drew shapes using Yuuri’s hand again. “And it’s the fifth brightest star in the sky.”

“Wow.” Yuuri slowly smiled once again. “How do you know all of this anyway?”

“I was always interested in the stars.” Viktor sounded far away suddenly. “They always intrigued me, I suppose. They were so out of reach. I couldn't touch them. I wanted to feel closer to them somehow, so I studied them.” He let out a slow breath. “I ended up being more... Invested, I suppose, than I thought I would be. It helped that my parents took me on road trips to the country side more times than I can count.”

His smile was small, slow. “The stars were beautiful there. I looked for constellations there and when I first found one without help - the Big Dipper - I was overjoyed.”

“Wow.” Yuuri’s eyes were wide.

Viktor laughed softly and got more comfortable on the blanket. “It’s not that interesting of a story, Yuuri.”

Yuuri cracked a smile. “If you say so. I think it’s pretty interesting, personally. Not a lot of people know of it, right?”

“No.” Viktor admitted with a sheepish smile. “You’re the first person I really told. I mean, my parents know, obviously, and so do my grandparents. But I never told anyone outside the family.”

Yuuri’s chest felt warm all of a sudden. “That just makes it more special to me.”

Viktor’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “That I never told anyone?”

He flushed under the intense gaze, but he didn’t squirm away from it. He leaned towards it instead. “Yes.” He smiled at him, laced their fingers together and let them lay limply between them. “I... Like knowing things about you.”

Viktor’s bemused expression melted into one of pure joy. “Yuuri!” He sounded delighted and gave his hand a small squeeze. “That’s so sweet!”

“Is it?” His face heated further. “I don’t think it’s particularly...”

“It’s so romantic.” He leaned forward and bumped their foreheads together. His free hand came out to stroke down Yuuri’s cheek. It was cool and rough and thin, and it lingered to stroke just near his eyes, pressing into his temples. “You like knowing things the public doesn’t.”

Yuuri shrugged and raised his eyebrows. “Isn’t that a given?”

“No, it’s romantic.” Viktor insisted.

Yuuri slowly shook his head. “Right.” His lips struggled not to curl in an amused grin.

“It’s a given.” Yuuri insisted after a few minutes of staring into Viktor’s eyes. They were brighter than any star, more beautiful than any full moon. “I always wanted that, in one way or another. Even before I actually met you.”

Viktor wordlessly stared right back at him.

“You know, you were like a star to me, too. Out of reach. Even when we were in the same room I couldn't touch or talk to you. Seeing you skate was the final push I needed to really start skating. And before I knew it, I was invested.” He smiled a bit.

Viktor’s eyes were wide and reflected the moonlight.

“So of course I want to know everything about you.”

“Because I’m your star?”

“Because you’re _here_. Because you’re not a star and you’re actually here.”

Viktor’s smile was slow and bright, like the sunrise. “I’m failing to see how this is not romantic.” Like vines, his arms wrapped around him, pulled him in a warm chest.

Though rolling his eyes, Yuuri didn’t answer with more than an exaggerated sigh, melting into his arms instead.

He returned the grip and smiled into his chest.

Viktor’s hand drew nonsense shapes into Yuuri’s back, ones he couldn’t wrap his mind around.


End file.
